


just the two of us

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, M/M, This is very dark, Vague Sex, no fluff here, what the fuck is this this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol hopes he can have Jeonghan all to himself on this deserted island.</p><p>aka horribly angsty jeongcheol dying stranded on an island au</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you, there's that Jihan vs Jeongcheol going on that everyone is sick of, but eventually Jeongcheol wins?

They’re deserted on an island. Seungcheol wonders how they’d gotten into such a situation he only thought happened in movies, the plane they were taking to Jeju Island crashing into a hill on a different island, one Seungcheol had no idea where about. He’d carried Jeonghan out of the airplane and down the hill, the boy unconscious from the force of the collision but breathing fine. He didn’t want Jeonghan having any recollection of the mangled corpses of the other passengers.

Now he and Jeonghan were at the beach, under the shade of a tree. He had taken his backpack from under a collapsed chair, putting it on the other way, with the straps at his back and the actual bag against his chest as he carried Jeonghan on his back. He contemplates splashing some of his bottled water on Jeonghan’s face to wake him up, but he reckoned water would probably be a necessity given their situation.

Jeonghan stirs, squinting as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Seungcheol, what happened?” he asks.

“The plane crashed. We’re the only ones stuck here until help arrives, but I bet it’ll arrive soon,” Seungcheol explains as calmly and positively as he can. “We just have to wait.”

He expects Jeonghan to panic, but the other boy just nods calmly.

“Oh well. A ship’ll probably come by and rescue us. Let’s go for a swim first, Cheol,” Jeonghan says excitedly. He gets up and stretches, before turning to grin at Seungcheol. “We were going to a beach, and now we have a beach all to ourselves!” He runs towards the ocean now, leaving Seungcheol.

Seungcheol smiles. He loves how carefree Jeonghan still is, no matter how uncertain their situation is right now. He stands up as well, dashing after Jeonghan towards the water.

Jeonghan stops running just before the sandy area ends and the ocean starts. “I’m stripping,” he announces. He grins at Seungcheol before pulling off his shirt. “Don’t get a hard-on!”

Seungcheol stands there stunned, heat creeping up from his face to his ears as he earned a view of Jeonghan’s ass when the younger man pulled his pants and underwear down. Jeonghan throws his clothes haphazardly on the shore before jumping into the water. He looks beautiful; his black hair wet and trickling water down his neck.

“Hey, hurry up,” Jeonghan calls, and Seungcheol snaps out of his trance. “Strip so I’m not the only one naked in case help suddenly arrives!”

Seungcheol quickly unbuttons his shirt and throws it with Jeonghan’s pile of clothes, then does the same to his pants before going into the water.

-

_“Jeonghan, I got a girlfriend. So we should stop seeing each other.”_

_Jeonghan’s eyes widen. When Jisoo told him he had something to talk about he was so sure that Jisoo was going to confess to him, tell him that he loved Jeonghan and that he wanted to make it an official relationship and not just a sexual one. Jeonghan scoffed._

_“A girlfriend? Are you kidding me?” Jeonghan laughs. “What’s she gonna do, wear a strap-on whenever you fuck?”_

_“Jeonghan-“_

_“Or are you never gonna touch her pussy and always stick it up her ass?”_

_“It’s not normal.” Jisoo never raised his voice like this, and it shocked Jeonghan. “Being with you isn’t normal. I intend on dating and eventually marrying a girl, raising kids like a normal person.”_

_It hurt._

_“Please leave.”_

_Jeonghan does leave, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t want Jisoo to see him cry, see the hurt he’d inflicted on him. He wipes his tears with his palm as he walked, taking out his mobile phone. His tears blur his vision but he manages to send a text to Seungcheol anyway._

_“Hey Seungcheol, wanna go on a trip? :)”_

-

“Jeonghan, stay here at the beach.”

The two of them had gotten tired of swimming eventually and dried off, putting their clothes back on once the sun had lost its noontime glare.

Jeonghan looks at him questioningly. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll go to the crash site again and find us some supplies,” Seungcheol says. “I’ll find us food and come back as soon as-”

Jeonghan grabs his wrist. “Don’t leave me. It’s scary out here. What if something gets to you and you don’t come back?”

“It’s dangerous up there, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol explains.

“It’s dangerous for either of us to be alone. I’m coming with you. Stop treating me like I can’t do anything helpful,” Jeonghan snaps at him.

Seungcheol nods, and for some reason Jeonghan takes his hand as they went up the hill. The airplane is in horrible shape, only a few parts of it remained what could be distinguished as airplane parts.

Jeonghan wrinkles his nose. “How’d we survive that?”

Seungcheol shrugs. He places his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Jeonghan, stay here outside. I’m going inside the plane alone.”

Jeonghan slaps his hands away. “No fucking way. Didn’t we just talk about this?”

“The dead bodies… I don’t want you to see them.”

Jeonghan frowns. “I’ll be fine. I’ve seen dead bodies in movies before.”

“They’re not like the ones in movies.”

“I’ll be fine, Seungcheol. I want to help.”

Seungcheol sighs, exasperated. “Look, I don’t want you seeing this. Please. Just stay here and we can carry the stuff together.”

Jeonghan glares at him, folds his arms across his chest, but sits down on the grass anyway.

Seungcheol smiles. “Thank you. I’ll be back.”

-

It takes the two of them several trips up and down the hill to bring down the supplies Seungcheol had found, but they did get a lot of useful things: several kits of toiletries, bottles of mineral water, blankets, canned food, matches, towels and clothing.

They set up a fire, Jeonghan insisting that this was how rescuers would find them, and warm themselves up in front of it, eating tuna straight from the can with some plastic chopsticks they’d found. They brush their teeth and wash their faces with the water. They then build a makeshift tent out of the blankets they found at the airplane and some branches Seungcheol got from the hill.

“Isn’t this awkward though?” Seungcheol asks, worried. It’s gotten dark and they lie down beside each other, huddled together because of the small size of the tent. “Won’t Jisoo get mad at us for this?”

“Don’t worry about him,” Jeonghan says casually.

Seungcheol nods in the dark. “Good night, Jeonghan.”

“Good night.”

It starts to get cold during the time Seungcheol spends lying awake, unable to sleep. He feels Jeonghan snuggle up to him, hugging his arm tight.

“Cheol, I’m cold.”

Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s shivering body. He hopes Jeonghan doesn’t hear the hammering of his heart, but he probably does, given the proximity. “If you want, you can have the blanket,” he offers. The thin blanket the airlines gave away for free really wasn’t for camping.

“If we strip, will it be warmer?”

Seungcheol’s heart jumps in his chest. “I-“

“Come on, let’s share the body heat, I’m fucking freezing here,” Jeonghan says, teeth chattering. He pulls away from Seungcheol’s hold and Seungcheol can hear clothes rustling. “Seungcheol, hurry up and fucking-“

“Fine,” Seungcheol says in defeat. Taking his clothes off in the dark was kind of hard, but Seungcheol manages to anyway, leaving his underwear on.

“C’mere.”

Seungcheol lies back down, his heart pounding as Jeonghan pulled him close. Jeonghan’s head is against his chest and Seungcheol knows he could just hear.

“Shut your heart up, I can’t sleep.”

Seungcheol laughs at that. Laughing relaxes him a bit, and he reaches blindly to pat Jeonghan’s head. “It can’t shut up, there’s someone attractive beside me.”

Jeonghan hums in agreement. “There’s someone attractive beside me too.”

Seungcheol can feel Jeonghan’s breath against his chest and it’s making his dick hard. Just as he shuts his eyes and wishes Jeonghan wouldn’t accidentally brush up against his dick, Jeonghan presses a wet kiss on his chest. He yelps in surprise. “Jeonghan, what-“

“There’s no one here but us,” Jeonghan whispers against his neck. His kisses get lower, trailing his tongue against Seungcheol’s stomach. “Just lie back and enjoy. It’ll keep us warm.”

Seungcheol squeezes his eyes shut. He’s breathing hard now as Jeonghan palms at his clothed erection, making him harder. His body jolts when he feels a mouth licking at his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Jeonghan pushes his boxers down, and Seungcheol groans, wishes he could see Jeonghan right now, with his cock in his mouth, wasting no time teasing and immediately sucking Seungcheol’s cock as hard as he could.

“Help me get these off,” Jeonghan whines, stroking Seungcheol with one hand and tugging at the waistband of Seungcheol’s boxers with the other. Seungcheol kicks his boxers off from his ankles and Jeonghan starts sucking him off again, hollowing his cheeks and letting the tip of Seungcheol’s dick hit the back of his throat from time to time. Jeonghan was good at this, knowing how to relax his throat and not gag on Seungcheol’s dick, and Seungcheol is so, so jealous of whomever Jeonghan got to practice on to get his blow jobs to this level. He pulls off and grips Seungcheol’s dick with his hand, stroking it as he sucked on one of Seungcheol’s balls before his mouth pulling away again. “Are you close?” he asks, voice gentle as he continued stroking Seungcheol.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol answers breathlessly.

Jeonghan’s hand leaves him. “I want you to fuck me from behind.”

It’s only in his fantasies that Seungcheol gets to hear those words from Jeonghan’s mouth and he wonders if he’s dreaming, but Jeonghan manages to crash their lips together for a heated kiss before he’s supporting himself on one hand and his knees, the other hand pulling on Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol’s hand is guided to brush against soft skin and Jeonghan giggles. “There’s my ass. Find out where you should stick your dick in.”

Seungcheol reaches blindly as Jeonghan’s hand leaves his arm, sliding his hand across the smooth skin. He gives one of Jeonghan’s ass cheeks a squeeze, which makes a soft moan leave the other boy’s mouth and wriggle his ass against Seungcheol’s hand. His fingers find Jeonghan’s entrance, warm and wet.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Jeonghan says. “I prepped already while I was sucking you off.”

Sex is awkward when it’s this dark, Seungcheol finds out. He grips Jeonghan’s hip with one hand and he guides his dick to Jeonghan’s hole the best that he could. Jeonghan hisses at the intrusion at first, but he assures Seungcheol that he’s fine.

Seungcheol grips his hips with both hands, thrusting good and slow until Jeonghan urges him to go faster and harder, that he’s not a virgin that can’t take a good pounding. He’s always eager to please Jeonghan, trying to angle his hips to make Jeonghan moan louder. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and he can’t thrust as hard as he’d like but Jeonghan seems to like the kisses he’s leaving on his neck. He angles Jeonghan’s face to kiss him good and hard, all spit and tongue and Seungcheol’s coming in his ass, riding out his orgasm as he reached down to fist Jeonghan to completion. He feels the warm liquid coat his fingers, reveling in the soft whimpers he could hear from Jeonghan. He presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s shoulder before pulling out.

He’s patting the floor of their makeshift tent for a piece of cloth they can clean off with, a shirt or anything, but Jeonghan pulls him over to lie down beside him.

“That was great,” Jeonghan says, panting but the smile evident in his voice. “Thanks, Cheol. I’m definitely a lot warmer now.”

Seungcheol lets Jeonghan snuggle up to him, hugging Jeonghan good and tight. He wants to tell Jeonghan that he loved him, that he was perfect, that he’d always wanted this, but he knows he can’t, knows feelings will be hurt. He learns to be satisfied with hearing Jeonghan’s breathing even out with his own.

“Seungcheol.”

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Seungcheol asks softly, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair.

“Jisoo got a girlfriend.”

Jisoo. Seungcheol was trying to forget about him and Jeonghan together, pretend Jeonghan was his and no one else on this island.

“Yeah, we were fucking,” Jeonghan continues casually. He gave a dry laugh. “But we were in it for the sex, I don’t know why I ended up falling in love and he didn’t.”

Seungcheol nods slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, too. If I hadn’t invited you to my pity party you wouldn’t be stuck here with me.”

On this island with just the two of them, Seungcheol hoped Jeonghan would stop thinking of Jisoo and finally look his way.

-

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan calls him one day. He sounds as cheerful as he always is, but there’s something unsettling about the tone of Jeonghan’s voice. “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

Seungcheol’s heart skips a beat. What are you saying, he wants to say, deny all that he felt, but he also knows that having Jeonghan to himself on this island might be his only chance to tell him his feelings. He takes a deep breath. “I-“

“Then get me the fuck out of this island.” Jeonghan looks him straight in the eye. There’s a smile on his face, but there’s a wild look in his eyes. His hands are shaking as he grabbed Seungcheol’s shirt. “Build me a fucking boat or whatever, I don’t fucking care. If you really love me, you’ll get me home.”

There’s a blow to his face and Seungcheol staggers a bit. He lets Jeonghan take it out on him, takes all of the hard slaps, the hair pulling and the punches to his gut and to his face without a word, until Jeonghan starts crying and even though he’s hitting him with less force, the pain is suddenly too much for Seungcheol to handle.

“Stop it,” Seungcheol says softly, taking Jeonghan’s wrists gently and pressing kisses on Jeonghan’s bloody knuckles, his own blood staining his lips. He smiles. “If you kill me, who’s going to take care of you?”

Jeonghan buries his face against Seungcheol’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he sobs. “I’m sorry, please don’t get mad at me, don’t leave me all alone on this island, I’m going crazy. I wanna go home. I wanna go home.”

He clings to Seungcheol desperately, and Seungcheol hugs him back with the same desperation.

-

“Sorry.” Jeonghan’s still sniffling but he’s calmed down. He cleans up the wounds on Seungcheol’s face using the contents of the small first aid kit they found, dabbing antiseptic on the cuts and bruises as gently as he had been aggressive on Seungcheol just a few minutes before.

Seungcheol winces in pain as Jeonghan dabs the piece of cloth on bruise at the corner of his mouth. However strange it was after being beat up like that, Jeonghan being this caring toward him made him happy. He smiles. “It’s fine,” he assures Jeonghan, brushing a few stray strands of Jeonghan’s hair away from his face. Jeonghan leans into his touch and nuzzles Seungcheol’s palm with his cheek.

-

“Hey, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol hums to show that he’s listening. He keeps looking forward, eyes focused on the sun setting at the horizon. He hasn’t gotten tired of this view, or of spending time with Jeonghan like this, hands intertwined as they sat on the beach.

“We’re probably going to die here, aren’t we?”

They had run out of water today. Seungcheol had tried his best to be optimistic, always assuring Jeonghan that they’ll be fine, that a ship will definitely find and rescue them one of these days. He gives Jeonghan’s hand a squeeze. The reality sinks into him when he feels how bony Jeonghan’s hand had become. “Probably.”

He smiles as he feels Jeonghan rest his head on his shoulder, thinking that maybe dying here wasn’t so bad. After all, he got to have Jeonghan all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess. I'm not used to writing angst and tragedy and sad anything and most especially smut, as all I write is disgusting fluff lmao but I TRIED.
> 
> I listened to Plastic Tree's "Fuyu no Umi wa Yuuei Kishi de (冬の海は遊泳禁止で )" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3FNGNaSO80) and it's such a beautiful song I immediately wrote crappy fic about it. Here's the translation: http://www.jpopasia.com/group/plastictree/lyrics/yuki-hotaru/::151296.html
> 
> Please leave a comment I'm a comment whore


End file.
